Team Policy Caselist 2009-2010
Instructions= This is the master team policy case list. Teams are listed by region and state, along with all cases they are currently known to be running. '''Procedure to add a new case flow:''' #Add the team to the appropriate place on the list along with a brief description of the case. The format for the name should be '''LastName1/LastName 2 - [Club, State] - Case description ''' #Make the team entry bullet-pointed, by adding a * at the beginning of the list entry. It is easiest to do this in the source code view. #Add a wikilink on the team '''NAME '''to a new page where you can post case flows, arguments against the case, etc. This is done by putting double brackets around the words you want to wikilink, like this [[ ]]. This is also easiest to do in the source code view. #Save the page, then click on the red wikilink to go to the new article creation page. You can then paste in your case flow and then save the page. If a team already is on the list but its wikilink is still in red, go directly to this step to add a page with their case flow. When you're done, list entires should look like this (using the example of a case I ran in 2005): *[[McKay/Rankin]] - [CUE, CO] - Hydrogen Combusion Cars =Team Policy Master Case list= Region 1 Hawaii *[[Cockett-Teruya]] – [Hawaiian HEAT, HI] – E-waste *Brown-Gardiner -[Hawaiian HEAT, HI] - Reform the ESA *Orimoto-Sweet -[Hawaiian HEAT, HI] -Abolish CAFE *Han-Fuchigami -[Hawaiian HEAT, HI] -Hemp *Burbage-Hughes [KFC] -Stop EPA regulation of CO2 *Hughes-Urbano -[KFC] -Kid Safe Chemical Act *Arakawa-Au -[KFC] -ANWR *Mussel-Sage -[KFC] -ANWR *Eichner-Eichner -[KFC] -Offshore drilling Region 2/STOA California *[[Stedman/Bunda]] - [Apollos] - Invasive Species, Yucca Mountain, Electric Postal Trucks, ANWR, Abolish EPA, Overturn Massachusetts v. EPA, Hemp, Bottle Bill, RPS *[[Matthew Dunlevie / Jason Lyle]] - [Apollos] - Reform Common Law, Tax credits for Telecommuting *Colin Heinrich / Trevor Scholten - [Apollos] - Increase CFNGOs (California Forestry Non-Governmental Organizations. Uses non-governmental organizations to protect forests) *[[Kyle Helmick / Chad Regli]] - [Apollos] - Drill in ANWR *Colton Dumont / Danny Sheahan [Auburn] - Amend CAA to stop EPA from regulating air quality *Jonathon Johnson / Alex Smith [Auburn] - Lift pumping restrictions in the Delta and implement the Two-Gate plan. *Weiland/Weiland - [Auburn] - Deregulate GHG's *[[Mikehl/Prichard]] - [Capital] - Open Yucca Mountain *[[Bratko / McGuire]] - [Clash] - Rescind CFC Ban *[[Bratko / C. Rose]] – [Clash] – Lift DDT ban *[[Heggem / Titus]] – [Clash] – Electric Postal Trucks *[[A. Landgraf / G. Silva]] – [Clash] – Deregulate GHG's *[[G. Landgraf / Silva]] - [Clash] – Lift DDT ban *[[Jonny Nelson / Emily Nelson]] - [Clash] - Lease Mining Land *[[Rose / Rose]] – [Clash] – lift DDT ban, Hemp *[[J. Burke/F. Wyer]] - [Control] - Renewable Portfolio Standard *David Hutchinson/Claire Schalin - [Control] - ESA exemption for Delta Smelt *Huges/Marvin - [Control] - Abolish CAFE, drill in ANWR *Abigail Martinez / Delaney Ward - [Fresno] - Future compensation for future economic damage caused by ESA *[[Allyssa Anrig / Ryan Brown]] - [Modesto] - Redirect Ethanol Subsidies *[[Jachin Anrig / Luke Nutter]] - [Modesto] - California Central Valley Water *[[Bottom / Winther]] – [Modesto] – Abolish Cap and Trade, Drilling in the Outer Continental Shelf (OCS) *Curry/Curry - [Modesto] - Cut subsidies & NASA to fund nuclear power plants *[[Mallory Davis / Ein Winegarner]] - [Modesto] - Abolish Waxman-Markey Legislation/ Ethanol --> Juporta Subs. *[[Dephanger / Shell]] – [Modesto] – Bottle Bill *[[Daniel Gala/Jon Matt]] - [Modesto] - Abolish Superfund, Abolish the ESA *[[Enas / Jameson]] – [Modesto] – Get rid of government farm subsidies so as to keep the natural grasslands and therefore more bees and pollination. *[[Felicitas / Felicitas]] – [Modesto] – property rights/ESA *[[Herink / Schoonhover]] – [Modesto] – ANWR *Freisien/Van Holten - [Modesto] - Abolish ESA *[[Marchini / Ting]] – [Modesto] – Bottle Bill *Nutter / Tam - [Modesto] - Drill in ANWR *Tiana Vlaovich / Bekka Wiedenmeyer - [Modesto] - Abolish ethanol subsidies and production requirements *Blake Andersen / Sarah York - [Paradigm] - Devolve Superfund into a grant fund for state cleanups *Austin Clark / Alexander James - [Paradigm] - Turn Superfund into a grant fund for state cleanups *Tyler Clark / Peter Nelson - [Paradigm] - Upgrade landfills with batch oxidation systems *[[Ryan Jerman/Carissa Lehmkuhl]] - [Paradigm] - Abolish Superfund *[[Caddick/Ozaki]] – [Testify] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Chaffin/Chaffin]] – [Testify] – E-waste/Basel convention, Lift ban on CFL's (Compact Flourescent Lights). *[[Putnam / Rippetoe]] – [Testify] – Lift Incandecant Ban *[[Duffy / Smith]] - [Veritas] - Stop delegation of powers to EPA *Eng / Taylor - [Veritas] - Free Market Wind and Ethanol *[[Evan Smith / Samuel Tran]] - [Veritas] - Stop delegation of powers to EPA *[[Daniel Enas / Ben Jamison]] - [??] - Abolish Title 1. Ag. Subsidies *Willis/Norris - [??] - Anti eco-terrorism task force *Unknown/Unknown - [??, CA] Carbon Labelling Region 3 Alaska Colorado *[[Ahern/Embrey]] - [??, CO/TX] - Government restriction on police sirens harmful to olfactories of city pigeons in cities of high altitude (subject to further specification) *[[Arsenault/Thomas]] - [ASK, CO] - ANWR *[[Bonham/Vaughn|Bonham/Vaughan]] - [LOGOS, CO] - Unban DDT *[[Brody/Miller]] - [LOGOS, CO] - Unban DDT *[[Enos/Griffith]] - [RESOLVE, CO] - Nuclear Power, Reform ESA *[[Carr/Groenevelt]] - [SALT, CO] - Abolish EPA *[[Groenvelt/Liddard|Groenevelt/Liddard]] - [SALT, CO] - Defund Alternative Energy Subsidies (BB) *[[Vaughn/Vaughn|Vaughan/Vaughan]] - [LOGOS, CO] - ANWR, ESA Abolish *[[Vander/Vander]] - [SALT, CO] - Ban mountain top removal coal mining *[[Baumgartner/Nelson|Baumgardner/Nelson]] - [RESOLVE,CO] - E-Waste (Basel Convention), Superfund liability remove *Kumbera/Payne- [RESOLVE, CO]- Light Pollution Control/Yucca Mountian Idaho *[[Roth/Roth]] - [Salt and Light, ID] - CFC Ban Repeal *[[Paul/Wolkenhauer]] - [Salt and Light, WA/ID] - End Coal Power Plant Grandfathering (Note: This team is known to run decoy cases, so use with caution.) *[[Barsky/Rowe]] - [??,??] - Near-Earth Asteroid Detection/Deflection *[[Paul/Paul]] - [Salt and Light, WA/ID] - Switchgrass Cellulosic Ethanol (Note, these two only partnered for the MA open. They won't be partnering again this year, barring the sudden death of their normal partners) Montana Nevada North Dakota * Hicky/Hicky - [BEST, ND] - Unban DDT *McClain/Snarf - [BEST, ND] - Carbon Tax *Madden/Schlump - [BEST, ND] - Devolve Superfund Oregon * [[Riegg/Wolcott]] - [Rainmakers, OR] - Have the GAO audit the EPA South Dakota Utah Washington. * Job/Wozniak - [??, WA] - Mandate personal computer recycling. * [[Brawner/Carter]] - [Verve, WA] - * [[Bell/Jones]] - [Verve, WA] - Clean Coal or Super Critical Coal (they may or may not be running this anymore; it's been posted that they are not, however there is always the possibility. It's better to keep it up until a new case has been confirmed at a tournament or by the team.) * [[Rathbun/Olsen|Rathbun/Olson]] - [Verve, WA] - Wyoming Region 4 Arkansas *[[Alsop/Ready]] - [DebateTHAT!, AR] - Hypothetical Man (old), Don't flush pharmacutical waste Arizona *[[Monk/Monk]] - [??, AZ] - Stop EPA GHG Regulation New Mexico *[[Austin/Larimer]] – [CHILE, NM] – ANWR *[[Burnham/Magnuson]] – [CHILE, NM] – Abolish the EPA *[[Burnham/Plummer]] – [CHILE, NM] – Yucca Mountain *[[Downs/Trejo]] – [5-Min Club, NM] – Ban Disposable Diapers, Mandate solar cleaning. ANWR *[[Frantz/Montoya]] – [ABQ, NM] – Coal Ash to zeolites *[[Hollis/Tompkins]] – [CHILE, NM] – Nuclear energy with fuel recycling and Yucca Mountain *[[Larimer/Snyder]] [CHILE, NM] – Environmental Federalism, ANWR '''(Note: Case may be outdated. Please update.)''' *[[Grace Larimer/Patience Larimer]] – [CHILE, NM] – Oil Refinery Deregulation, [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *Baer/Rutherford - [LAGuild, NM] - Nuclear Recycling * Oklahoma Texas *[[Ackermann/Sivils]] - [iCom, TX] - Stop EPA regulations of GHG, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Adams/Welch]] – [YSA, TX] – 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Adkisson/Simmons]] - [Independent, TX] - 5th Amendment Compensation on Wetlands *[[Ambs/Ambs]] - [ACTION, TX] - Abolishing Alternative Energy Subsidies (wind, coal & ethanol) *[[Ambs/McGowen]] – [ACTION, TX] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Ambs/Pomeroy]] - [ACTION, TX] - Exotic Species Imports *Artmann/Artmann- [??,??] - Storing Coal Ash in Salt Domes *[[Aschmutat/Smith]] – [WSDC, TX] – Ethanol Subsidies *[[Baer/Rutherford]] – [??, NM] – Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Bender/Umstattd]] - [ARC, TX] - GMO Moratorium *[[Behne/Sivils]] – [iCom, TX] – Yucca Mountain, Duplex Printing, Banning asbestos, Banning lead wheel weights *[[Billups/Billups]] – [ARC, TX] – Continental Shelf Oil Drilling (OCS) *[[Billups/Gaskell]] - [ARC, TX] - Ballast Reform to stop Invasive Species (not Ethos) *[[Birrell/Birrell]] – [ARC, TX] – GMO Moratorium *[[Bloska/Krieger]] - [THEO, TX] - Kid Safe Chemicals Act *[[Brennon/Straka]] – [LOGOS, TX] – Yucca Mountain *[[Broderick/Martellotto]] – [YSA, TX] – Non-Regulatory ESA *[[Brewer/Reichelt]] – [iCom, TX] – Space Based Solar Power, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Burchfiel/Severin]] – [Club 19:14, TX] – Renewable Portfolio Standards, Ethanol Subsidies *[[Callan/Guthrie]] - [LOGOS, TX] - CWRA *[[Cannon/Eldridge]] - [SONT, TX] - Genetically Modified Food- Good *[[Cannon/Thomson]] - [??, TX] - Cancel Futuregen, Genetically Modified Food- Good *[[Chapman/Chapman]] - [SONT, TX] - Abolish the Clean Air Act, Increasing Federal Subsidies for Snow Plows (in response to climate change and recent record snow storms) *[[Chapman/Williams]] – [SONT, TX] – Devolve CWA to the states, Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Claypool/Ruddell]] [??, TX] - Forest Fires-- Good *[[Cruz/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] – Stop EPA GHG Regulations *[[Cutforth/Cutforth]] – [Veritas, TX] – E-Waste, ANWR *[[Clark-Craig|Clark/Craig]] - [SONT, TX] - Unrequire CFL lightbulbs *[[Clarkson/Exley]] - [ARC, TX] - Planting Flowers (on the side of highways to help bees) *[[Crockett/Crockett]] – [ACTION, TX] – Bottle Bill, stop EPA regulation of GHGs *Cromer/Hines [Veritas, TX] - Bottle Bill *[[Cromer/Patel]] - [Veritas, TX] - Ban Public Smoking *[[Dana/Dana]] – [ACTION, TX] – ANWR, Methane Hydrates, GHG Regulations, CFL Bulbs, E-waste, TESRA, Snake hunting. *[[Davis/Davis]] - [ACTION, TX] - ESA reform/estate tax *[[DeBellevue/McVay]] - [Veritas, TX] - Cut CCS Funding *[[Dillard/Dillard]] - [ACTION, TX] - Offshore drilling *[[Dihhn/Ho|Dinh/Ho]] - [iCom, TX] - Mandate Duplex Printing *[[Eldridge/Hall]] - [SONT, TX] - Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Goolsbay/Goolsbay]] - [ACTION, TX] - Fishing ITQs *[[Maier/Hare]] - [iCom, TX] - [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]], End CAFE standards, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Exley/Yaklin]] – [ARC, TX] – Bottle Bill, Honey Bees (CCD), Abolish Superfund *[[Fawcett/Yaklin]] - [ARC, TX] - End EPA regs of GHG's, Abolish the Clean Air Act *[[Gaskell/Macdonald]] – [ARC, TX] – privatize ESA species recovery *[[Hambrick/Winguard]] - [LAHSD, TX] - E-Waste *[[Harding/Pinero]] - [SONT, TX] - Environmental Federalism, Abolish Climate Change Aid *[[Harris/Stevens]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States, Ban GMOs (not moratorium) *[[Jenkins/Jenkins]] - [Veritas, TX] - E-Waste *[[Johnson/Martin]] [Club19:14, TX] - Deregulate Hydrokinetic Energy *[[Jones/Sullivan]] - [SONT, TX] - ANWR *[[Jones/Jones]] – [SONT, TX] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Kuehler/Raabe]] - [LAHSD, TX] - E-Waste *[[Lechner/Lichtenwalter]]- [Independent,TX] - Mercury Recycling *[[Lill/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] –[[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Lovell/Mills]] - [SONT, TX] - Space-Based Solar Power *[[Maisano/Morgan]] – [ARC, TX] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Manchester/O'Neil]] - [??, TX] - Remove Polar Bears from ESA *[[Mulder/Ruiz]] - [Club 19:14, TX] - Devolve Superfund to the States *[[Muldrow-Ruddell|Muldrow/Ruddell]]- [??,??] - Forest Fires *[[Noman/Rogers]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States *[[Rodgers/Stevens]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States *[[Rodgers/Strack]] - [LOGOS, TX] - ANWR *[[Rosenberger/Rosenberger]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Smith/Sprinkle]] – [WSDC, TX] – Replace Technology-Based Standards with Performance-Based Standards *[[Snodgrass/Strack]] - [LOGOS, TX] - 5th Amendment Compensation, reform ESA *[[Strack/Whitt]] - [LOGOS, TX] - ANWR, Cetacean Bycatch, ESA reform *[[Woods/Woods]] - [SONT, TX] - Redirect Pig Odor funding to Haz Waste Cleanup Act, Cut $1.9M water taxi fund for Pleasure Beach, (flex affirmative) Region 5 Iowa *[[Bunch/Bunch]] - [ECHO, IA] - EPA Regulations on Coal Ash, Natural Burial, Banning formaldehyde *[[Kreifels/Kreifels]] - [ECHO, IA] - AJAC: ANWR/Stop EPA Reg of GHG, Drill Methane Hydrates from offshore sea ice *Pope/Haldeman - [ECHO, IA] - Electromagnetic Radiation *Maitland/Oberg - [ECHO, IA] - Clean Coal *Dean/Pope - [ECHO, IA] - Green Job H-1Bs *Wilson/Kreifels - [ECHO, IA] - EPA Regulations on GHGs Illinois *Joshua Paul/Sarah Paul - [???, IL] - Yucca, Abolish futurgen, Bee-Health (Planting flowers on highways to save bees from extinction) Kansas *[[Chambers-Chambers|M. Chambers-J. Chambers]] – [DARC, KS] – Abolish CAFÉ *H.Chambers-B.Chambers - [DARC, KS] - Abolish Farm Subsidies *[[Porter-Yoder]] – [Verbatim, KS] – ANWR *[[Landon-Smith]] – [GOLDS, KS] –�Incandescent unban/LED promotion, Removing EPA's right to regulate GHG's *[[Wilson/Wilson]] - [DUCTTAPE, KS] - Deregulation of GHGs *[[Schurter-Spangler]] – [??, KS] – Basel Convention Minnesota *[[Wilson/Wilson|Saxton/Sundquist – (??, MI) - EPA Deregulation of GHGs]] *Bluel/Bluel – (??,MI) - ? *Goscha/Jack –�'''?''' Missouri *[[Alexander/Russel]] – [??, MO] – End EPA reg of GHGs, ESA unconstitutional/Pull out from several environmental treaties *Alexander/Hart – [??, MO]- End Ethanol subsidies *[[Freeland/Jenks]]– [??, MO] – ANWR *[[Fallon/Roark]] – [Capital City, MO] – Bottle Bill, cancel ethanol subsidies *[[Martin/Weise]] - Remove ESA penalties (keep existing incentives), Repeal NEPA, End EPA GHG regulations *Carson/GDampf - [??,MO] - Remove Co2 from the Clean Air Act and stop Waxman-Markey from passing and have states pursue their choice of alternative energy *Starkey/Webb – [??, MO] - ESA *Mohn/Mohn – [??, MO] - Offshore drilling reform *Freeland/JMDampf - [??, MO] - Bell biofuel (Thermal Depolymerization) *Penner/Walter – [??, MO - Allow states to pursue Renewable energy with requirement of 6% by 2016 and 20% by 2020 / Hydrogen cars manufactured in US *Schurter/Spangler – [??, MO] - Basel Convention *Hamre/Kersulis - [??, MO] - ANWR, Pigeons *Maupin/Weise – [??, MO] - Carbon Labeling Nebraska *Kratzer/Bernhardson - [Cornerstone, NEB] - Stop funding Alt. Energy projects. *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Paul-Paul&action=edit&redlink=1 Paul-Paul] – [Cornerstone, NEB] – Yucca Mountain *[[James/Seipel|(Girl) Otte/Ojeda]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - ANWR Drilling *(Boys) Otte/Ojeda - (Cornerstone, NEB) - ANWR, Offshore Drilling *Gage/Hoover-(Cornerstone, Neb)- Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *Gage/Bolin-(Cornerstone, Neb)- Abolish CAFE, Replacing Diesel with Algal Biodiesel *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=James/Seipel&action=edit&redlink=1 James/Seipel] - (Knights, NEB) - San Juaqin Valley (turn the pumps on) *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Reffitt/Harm&action=edit&redlink=1 Reffitt/Harm] - (Knights, NEB) - Legalize Snake Hunting in Florida *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Larsen/Schneider&action=edit&redlink=1 Larsen/Schneider] - (Knights, NEB) - Switching over to Nuclear Energy, Legalize Snake Hunting, Invasive Species *[[Lund/Walker]] - (Knights, NEB) - End GMO Crops *[[Donnelly/Elkins]] - (Knights, NEB) - Liquidizing Coal *Donnelly/Harm - (Knights, NEB) - Snake Bountying,Wind Power *Elkins/Reffitt – (Knights, NEB) - Coal to liquid, Shock Factor *[[Roth/Roth]] - [Cornerstone, NEB] - EPA legislates: unconstitutional *Seipel/Seipel – (Knights, NEB) - Eliminate federal funding for GW research Region 6 Unknown *[[Jeremy Denlinger/Abbi Van Hook]] - [Speak it Forward, ??] - *[[Ellsworth Joshua/ Taylor Ellsworth]] – [C-SYNCT, ??] - Michigan * [[Ertle Elizabeth /Steve Sears|Elizabeth Ertle/Steve Sears]] – [METAL, MI] - Abolish Superfund *[[Hoffman Alexander/Jared Hoffman|Alexander Hoffman/Jared Hoffman]] – [METAL , MI] - OCS leasing *[[Horn Zachary/Avery Miller]] – [METAL, MI] - Asian Carp Invasion of Lake Michigan Illinois *[[Joshua Almaguer/Roger Farrell]] - [EverReady, IL] - *[[Abi Amstutz /Melissa Lueken|Abi Amstutz/Melissa Lueken]] - [CHARGE, IL] - *[[Michael Anderson/Rianka Macwan]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Buoy energy *[[Jenni Banda/Isaac Chapman]] - [Una Voce, IL] - Wind PTC's For Indian Reservations *[[Justin Banda/Christos Dimoulis]] - [Una Voce, IL] - Environmental federalism *[[Zach Bartochowski/Ron Feldman]] – [Eveready, IL] - Abolish ESA *[[David Burmeier/Jordan Ryner]] - [CIBAD, IL] - Eliminate CAFE Standards *[[Meredith Cantey/Jon Cantey]] - [Una Voce, IL] - Recycling Tires using Patriot 1 *[[Alexandra Chinchilla/Olyvia Chinchilla]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Specifically pharmaceutical pollution prevention *[[Ryan Cushman/Heidi Schreiber]] – [Eveready, IL] - Greenroofs *[[Joel Dik/Sam Scheidler|Joel Dik/Stephen]] Dik - [CHARGE, IL] - End federal wind power programs *[[Adam Carter/Steven Vilim|Nathan Dik/Steven Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Quit using nitrogen in fertilizer because it causes ocean dead zones *[[Hannah Fiedler/Malinda Patterson]] – [Eveready, IL] - Abolish ESA *[[Daniel Forthofer/Jared Rixstine]] – [CI-BAD, IL] – Wetlands *[[Matthew Hamilton/ Jordan Yager|Matthew Hamilton/Jordan Yager]] – [Eveready, IL] - Carbon dioxide will not be labeled as a pollutant *[[Gretta Hollister/Michael Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Stop using MTBE as a gasoline additive, end performance standards/start technology standards *[[Porsh Gordon/Josiah Hamernick]] - [Chicago Charge, IL] - *[[Danielle Kapke/Nate Scheidler]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Pass TESRA *[[Caleb Ketring/Kirstin Nielsen]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Katherine Law/Renee Smock]] – [Eveready, IL] - *[[Noah Lawrence/Caleb Lawrence]] - [Eveready, IL] - *[[Ryan Macwan/Matthew Vilim|Ryan Macwan/Kelsey]] Gilles - [CHARGE, IL] - [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Dan Magner/Elizabeth Tomaszewski]] – [Eveready, IL] - Abolish ESA *[[Ryan Moyer/Edward Shilka]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Stephen Moyer/Greg Strange]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Sam Scheidler/Liza Scheidler]] - [CHARGE, IL] *[[Heidi Schreiber/Zack Wellwerts]] - [EverReady, IL] - Green roofs(Refer to Schreiber/Cushman flow) *[[Josiah Springer/Elijah Springer]] - [CIBAD, IL] - *[[Elizabeth Tomaszewski/Michael Wen]] - [EverReady, IL] - Indiana *[[Billy Bock/Christian Deleon]] - [Rejoice, IN] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]], Stockholm Convention *[[Garen Bragg /Luke Mishler]] - [Quo Vadis, IN] - *[[Joseph Clark/Anna Grace Huber]] – [Rejoice, IN] - *[[Roger Gelwicks/Meredith Lockman]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Environmental Impact Standards(Refer to Heady/Lockman flow) *[[Michael Harrill /Robert Rowlett]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Stop using fluoride in water *[[Joseph Heady/Connor Lockman]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Environmental Impact Standards *[[Chris Hiett /Sarah Hiett]] – [Rejoice, IN] - *[[Abigail Huber/Boaz Huber]] – [Rejoice, IN] - All radioactive waste will be sent to appropriate facilities(e.g. Washington Ecology, Inc.), mercury disposal *[[Anna Huber/Rachel Solomito]] - [Rejoice, IN] - *[[Ellen Moore/Gabe Moore]] – [CCSI, IN] – Restrict the EPA's domain of authority to that which the constitution provides; i.e., remove their regulatory authority and make them strictly an enforcement agency. *[[Isaac Moore/Joshua Sizemore]] – [CCSI, IN] – Require companies to test chemicals that they use. Funding is from testing fees. EPA will ban chemicals that fail testing *[[Emily Perry/Chesley Rowlett]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Medical Waste Recycling *[[Elijah Walters /Anna Walters]] – [Quo Vadis, IN] - Kentucky *[[Bronson Bast/Nathaniel Cullen]] – [Truth Ads, KY] - MI Bottle bill *[[Derek Bast/Hannah Rucker]] – [Truth Ads, KY] – E-waste: ban exportation and mandatory recycling by all electronics manufacturers *[[Karah Broaddus /Annemieke Bruce]] - [Truth Ads, KY] - *[[Annemieke Bruce/Karah Broaddus]] – [Truth Ads, KY] - *[[Andrew Cullen/Daniel Flowers]] - [Truth Advocates, KY] - *[[Rebecca Frazer /Michelle Frazer]] - [Truth Ads, KY] - ANWR (1002 Area) *[[Joshua Letwat/Kara Stivers]] – [Truth Ads, KY] - *[[Sally Nelson/Rachel Yeager]] - [Truth Ads, KY] - TCSA or something like that; requires them to test chemicals (is similar but not the same as: Isaac Moore/Joshua Sizemore) '''Ohio''' *[[Gabrielle Bahr/Nathaniel Bahr]] – [Semper Paratus, OH] - *[[Scott Alford]]/Julie Finke - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Cut energy incentive policies/energy subsidies, Carbon Capture and Storage- Policy Reform, Superfund (Tax?/Abolish?/Reform?) *GH[[Daniel Durham]]/Rebekah Fry - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – End CAFÉ standards, *[[Amy Carmichael/Ashley Carmichael]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Have the EPA retract their Endangerment Finding until they review better science *[[Christopher Cox/Stephen Garrett]] – [OH, OH] – Nuclear Loan Guarantees, EPA Reform's *[[Loren Crisp/Joanna Crisp]] – [SOAR, OH] – End all alternative energy programs *[[Austin Heath/Will Malson]] - [Integra-X / SOAR, OH] - End Global Warming Regulations (critical affirmative) [we’re doing LD at (at least) the first 2 qualifiers.] *[[Eddie Hoffman/Caleb Profitt]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] –�GHG regulation elimination, cap and trade with value of free market *Ryan Brown/ Alison Goetz - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Nuclear or Alternative Energy or Future Gen Reform *[[Steven Krueger/Justin Stacy]] – [Integra-X, SOAR, respectively] – DDT or CAFÉ or [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Caleb Rice/Seth Rice]] – [Semper Paratus, OH] - GHG's Regulations??? *[[Allen Scheie/Whitney Snowden]] – [SOAR, OH] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] + end the gas requirement (percentage of ethanol in gasoline). Wisconsin *[[Chase Bayer/Wesley Zank]] - [MADCCOW, WI] - Increase Funding For Revolving State Fund by $23 billion annually *[[Taylor Berglund/K.C. Berglund]] - [Salt and Light, WI] - *[[Caleb Caucutt/Kyle Mackulak]] – [Salt Light, WI] - *[[Nehemiah Chinavare/Travis Schrader]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Laura Christoph/Lauren Tajnai]] - [Salt and Light, WI] - *[[Courtney/Courtney]] - [??, WI] - GMO Moratorium *[[Alexander Daniels/Sarah Daniels]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Set speed limit at 55 mph for highways *[[Jordan Dau/Ben Maier]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - *[[Jessica Denetz/Anna Young]] – [Salt Light, WI] - EPA scientific standards *[[Sam Gardner/Thomas Kreuser]] – [Salt Light, WI] - *[[Rachel Gressman/Daniel Gressman]] – [PARADE, WI] - *[[Britta Heiss/Hayley Young]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Johan Horwitz/Samuel Wahlen]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Nuclear IFRs *[[Stephen Hunt/Rachel Hunt]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - Anaerobic Digestion *[[Andrew Jones/Isaac Schelthelm]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - *[[Josia Keller/Evan Manning|Josiah Keller/Evan Manning]] - [Cognito, WI] - Hemp Legalization/Subsidies for production *[[Kelly Kreuser/Hudson Nyhart]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Take away ESA land restrictions *[[Mariah LaRonge/Rachel Maier]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - *[[Isaac LaRonge/Mitchel Zank]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - Carbon Tax Region 7 Alabama *[[Borg/Forbes]] - [Contenders , AL] - Poop Biofuels *[[Borg/Wheeler]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Cleveland/Glover]] - [Contenders, AL] - Open up ANWR *[[Coker/Coker]] - [Independent, AL] - Cellulosic Ethanol *[[Funk/Wells]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Gerittson/McLeod]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Exotic Pets Reform *[[Iyegha/Iyegha]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Cancel FutureGen *[[Jordan/Lichlyter]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Leath/Wadell]] - [Contenders, AL] - Royalties for Hardrock Mines *[[Lichlyter/Wheeler]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Samelson/Samelson]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Farm Subsidy Reform *[[Blasing/Slappey]] - [Contenders, AL] –� *[[Hauser/Hauser]] - [Contenders, AL] – Allow CFCs *[[Moreman/Rogers]] - [Contenders, AL] –� *[[Smith/Smith]] - [Contenders, AL] - Louisiana *[[Bass/Jolibois]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Prevent GHG Regulation *[[Brock/Shepherd]] - [New Orleans, LA] - *[[Elkins/Murphy]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[Hazmark/Shields]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[Jolibois/Whittenbrink]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Jones/Jones]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[LeDoux/Porter]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - End Delegated Rulemaking, [http://www.homeschooldebate.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=9649qwer Clean Cruise Ship Act of 2009] *[[McBride/McBride]]- [Baton Rouge, LA] - Deer Culling, Maglev *[[McLean/McLean]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - ESA Reform *[[McLean/Shields]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Open up ANWR for drilling *[[Russell/Sumrall]] - [??, LA] - Unban DDT *[[Harris/Whittenbrink]] - [??, LA] - [http://www.homeschooldebate.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=9649 Clean Cruise Ship Act of 2009] Mississippi *[[Badley/Callen]] - [Bereans, MS] - Abolish GHG Regulation *[[Broom/Gibson]] - [Chargers, MS] - *[[Martin/Wiggins]] - [Bereans, MS] - 5th Amendment Compensation *[[McCarty/McCarty]] - [Bereans, MS] - *[[Mary Ann McCarty/McKenzie Ross]] - [Bereans, MS] - Ban Mountaintop Removal Coal Mining *[[Molly McCarty/Morgan Ross]] - [Bereans, MS] - Ban Mountaintop Removal Coal Mining Tennessee *[[Anderson/Stewart]] - [Areopagus, TN] – 5th Amendment Compensation (October) *[[Barton, Adam/Jelinek, Caleb]] - [HEAT, TN] - Space-Based Solar Power, Stimulating NWR Fund *[[Barton, Andrew/Jelinek, Christian]] - [HEAT, TN] - Stimulating NWR Fund *[[Bayles/Wilbanks]] - [Areopagus, TN] - Cancel Funding for Alternative Fuels (Comparative Advantage) (Blue Book Case) *[[Cobb/Jelinek]] - [HEAT, TN] - Electric Postal Cars *[[D’Alto/Lies]] - [Independent, TN] - Repeal CAFE, Sustainable Agriculture *[[Douglas/Douglas]] - [HEAT, TN] - Yucca Mountain (Blue Book Case) *[[Haines/Hendricks]] - [HEAT, TN] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[Hale/Griesmer]] - [Areopagus, TN] - Repeal ESA *[[Heath/Rooney]] - [HEAT, TN] Open ANWR for Drilling *[[Keller/Kerstell]] - [HEAT, TN] - Bottle Bill *[[Kerstell/Kerstell]] - [HEAT, TN] - Repeal CAFE *[[LaPlue, C./Stout, A.]] - [Morristown, TN] - Abolish Superfund *[[LaPlue, C./Stout, J.]] - [Morristown, TN] - *[[LaPlue/LaPlue]] - [Morristown, TN] - *[[Moore/Vest]] - [Areopagus, TN] – Cancel Funding for Alternative Fuels (Blue Book Case) *[[McNelly/True]] - [Areopagus, TN] -Deregulate Oil Refineries Region 8 Unknown *[[Blakey/Worsely]] - [???, ???] - ??? *Bowland/Sheaffer - [???, ???] - ??? *Colgazier/Colgazier - [???, ???] - ??? *Cuany/Forest - [???, ???] - ??? *Danchi/Howard - [???, ???] - ??? *[[Dunlap/Tolbert]] - [???, ???] - ??? *Guion/Williams - [???, ???] - ??? *Gum/Gum - [???, ???] - ??? *Williamson/Wright - [???, ???] - ??? Florida *[[Becton/Losiak]] - [FL, LEGACY] - Yucca Mountain (February) *[[Baisden/Carson]] - [FL, LOGOS] - GHG deregulation (October) *[[ChildsA/ClarkC]] - [FL, LOGOS] - UNCLOS, Oil Exploration/Thermal Conversion/TCP *[[ChildsJ/ClarkB]] - [FL, LOGOS] - Natural Gas Stations and Cars *[[Dean/Rutherford]] - [FL, LOGOS] - Legalize DDT, Cancel Futuregen (October) *[[Dean/McLeod]] - [FL, LOGOS] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[DeLuca/Westbrooks]] - [FL, LOGOS] - Environmental Federalism *[[Gollahon/Stortenbecker]] - [FL, STORM] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[Hixson/Robin]] - [FL, STORM] - Open ANWR *[[Ingoldsby/Russell]] - [FL, ApoloJax] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees (February) *[[Ingoldsby/Transue]] - [FL, ApoloJax] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees (February) *[[Louge/Louge]] - [FL, LOGOS] - GMO Moratorium (February), Invasive Weeds (February), and Kyoto (February) *Spivey/Spivey - [FL, Apolojax] - ??? *[[Talley/Westmark]] - [FL, LOGOS] - Open ANWR (November), End Delegated Rule-Making (November) Georgia *[[Bermudez/Rutt]] - [GA, KONOS] - Fifth Amendment Compensation (October) *[[Chandler/Pollard]] - [???, ???] - Basel Convention (E-Waste) (November) *[[Chandler M/Pollard J]] - [???, ???] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees (October) *Chiles/Fahrion - [GA, Augusta] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Clark/Doris]] - [???, ???] - ANWR (October) *[[Dunphy/Lee]] - [GA, KONOS] - Abolish Farm Subsidies (September) *[[Futch/Pollard]] - [GA, KONOS] - Open Yucca Mountain (October) *[[Harbin/Harbin]] - [???, ???] - ANWR (October) *[[Johnson/Johnson]] - [GA, ???] - Plastic Bag Tax *[[Jenkins/Shuman]] - [GA, Free Agents] - Legalize Hemp (January) *[[Lowther/Turner]] - [GA, ???] - Open Yucca Mountain (September) *Mauldin/Mauldin - [GA, Augusta] - ??? *McCall/Page - [GA, Augusta] - ??? North Carolina *[[Alexander/Brake]] - [NC, HSDC] - Yucca Mountain, End delegated rulemaking (November) *[[Anderson/Stewart]] - [NC, ???] - 5th Amendment Compensation (October) *[[Arensman/Lancaster]] - [NC, PSDC] - Invasive Species (November) *[[Baker/Birdsong]] - [NC, ???] - End Mountaintop coal and nuclear power (October) *[http://www.scribd.com/doc/25404375/1AC-Conservation-Security-Program-Expansion Black/Cotton] - [NC, PSDC] - [http://www.homeschooldebate.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=9448 Conservation Security Program Expansion] (November) *[[Bowland/Phillips]] - [NC, HSDC] - Afforestation on Federal Lands to Sequester Carbon and Prevent Global Warming *[http://www.homeschooldebate.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=9310 Calloway/Schroeder] - [NC, LTA] - Drill All Oil in the U.S. (ANWR, Colorado, Nevada, Offshore/Coastal, etc.) *[[Chacko/Chacko]] - [NC, ???] - Abolish the Cap-and-Trade Bill *[[Chestnutt/Rankin]] - [NC, LTA] - CAFOs Regulation and Abolish Subsidies Used for CAFO Feed *[[Coto/McKinney]] - [NC, PSDC] - CO2 Deregulation (November) *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cotton/Keyes&action=edit&redlink=1 Cotton/Keyes] - [NC, PSDC] - Fifth Amendment Compensation (November) *[[Gossage/Larson]] - [NC, LTA] - Some form of CO2 Deregulation... *[[Jacob/Walker]] - [NC, LTA] - Switchgrass Ethanol Subsidies *[http://www.homeschooldebate.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=9579 Jordan/Williamson] - [NC, PDC] - G. Roseum in Cellulosic Biofuels (February), Methane Capture at Landfills (February) NOTE: Watch out -- they like to write multiple cases *[[Josefchuk/Josefchuk]] - [NC, HDC] - Basel Convention (November) *[[Keyes/Winlsow]] - [NC, PSDC] - ESA Reform (November) *[[Lancaster/Miller]] - [NC, PSDC] - Fifth Amendment Compensation (November) *Lancaster/Paul - [NC, PSDC] - ??? *[[Mace/Newton]] - [NC, LTA] - CO2 Deregulation (November) *[[Marcy/Torve]] [NC, HSDC] - End Delegated Rulemaking (I think they have dropped that case), Pass the Natural Gas Act of 20(10?) *[[Otto/Toohey]] - [NC, ???] - CO2 Deregulation (November) *[[Parker/Sheaffer]] - [NC, ???] - Open Yucca Mountain and Expand its Capacity (November) *Pate/Starnes - [NC, PSDC] - ??? *[[Rodeniser/Rodeniser]] - [NC, PDC] - ??? *[[Sailor/Thomas]] - [NC, PDC] - Abolish CAFE Standards *Scripka/Williams - [NC, Egad[ - ??? *[http://www.homeschooldebate.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=9307 Stone/Stone] - [NC, PDC] - Waste Disposal in Wal-Mart Parking Lots *[[Williamson/Wright]] - [NC, PDC] - ??? South Carolina *[[Aluri/McKenzie]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Ocean Waste *[[Aluri/Robles]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - E-Waste *Arnold/Lewis - [SC, UADC] - Ablish CAFE Standards *[[Basum/Northcutt|Bausum/Northcutt]] - [SC, SWAP] – Abolish ESA (February) *[[Bayles/Wilbanks]] - [???, ???] - Cut alternative energy (October) *[[Blevins/Dunlap]] - [SC, MASADA] - Yucca Mountain sort of… (October) *[[Caiello/Martin]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Uncap Nuclear Loan Guarantees (October) *[[Caiello/Rentschler]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Fusion Power Contest (essentially Free Market Alternative Energy with Incentives for Nuclear Fusion Power) (October) *[[Caiello/Schirmer]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Environmental Federalism (Matching Principle), Nuclear Loan Guarantees (November) *[[Campbell/Campbell]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - CO2 Deregulation (may be outdated), Nuclear Power Plant Building Permits Using the WIPP to Store the Waste *[[DeGracia/Willingham]] - [???, ???] - Open ANWR (November) *[[Delvaux/Delvaux]] - SC, UADC] - ANWR *[[Gebel/Swier]] - [SC, Masada] - Abolish EPA (November) *[[Gossage/Larsen]] - [???, ???] - CO2 Deregulation (November) *[[Hammet/Hammet|Hammett/Hammett]] - [SC, UADC] - Environmental Federalism (Matching Principle) *[[Hearn/Rentschler]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Coal to Liquids (January) *[[Jones/Schow]] - [SC, UADC] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies, Waste Incineration *[[Kent/Sanders]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Nuclear Waste Reprocessing Based in SC (January) *[[Kneisely/Lynd]] - [???, Independent] - Abolish CAFE Standards (October) *[[Lane/Martin]] - [???, ???] - CO2 Deregulation (October) *[[Matsui/Ridenour]] - [SC, SHINE] - Yucca Mountain (February) *[[McNair/Parker]] - [SC, ???] - Snake River Dam Removal for the Sake of Endangered Salmon, IBM Tax *[[Melton/Pearson]] - [SC, SHINE] - Reform ESA (October) *[[Patterson/Patterson]] - [SC, SHINE] - End Delegated Rulemaking *[[Phillip/Phillips]] - [SC, Independent] - Cancel Futuregen *[[Randle/Saffley|Randall/Safely]] - [SC, ???] - Kid Safe Chemical Act (November) *[[Schow/Schow]] - [SC, UADC] - Invasive Species Regulations *[[Swathwood/Swathwood]] - [SC, UADC] - Yucca Mountain [STRANGE] *[[Wilson/Wilson]] - [???, ???] - Carbon Tax (November) Region 9 Delaware Maryland *[[Jake Freeman/Josh Freeman]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Expanding CAFO regulations *[[Anna Hepler/Hannah Kelly]] – [IMPACT, MD] – GMOs *[[Emily� Hepler/Andrew Hepler|Emily Hepler/Andrew Hepler]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Jordan Amedick /Bill Gunther|Jordan Amedick/Bill Gunther]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Water Markets, Carbon tax *[[Chris Finke/Joe Reid]] – [IMPACT, MD] –�?[[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]]?, ?Reform the ESA?, ?Plastics recycling reform?,?Abolish NEPA?, ?Whole Res? *[[Nathan Sweetman/Emily Pickering]] – [The EDGE, MD] – Expanding Categorical Exclusions for Timber Thinning *[[Steve Brandt/Evan Oliver]] – [The EDGE, MD] – Individual Fishing Quotas *[[Hannah Amedick/Elias Gunther]] - [IMPACT, MD] - Ethanol Subsidies Virginia *[[Lydia Bode/Peter Voell]] - [Vector, VA] - Environmental Federalism/ Regulatory Transparency *[[Mitch Bozarth/Zack Voell]] - [Vector, VA] - Carbon Tax *[[Drew Chambers/Hannah Drown]] - [Vector, VA] - Space Based Solar Power *[[Cody Hackworth/Ben Hoisington]] - [Vector, VA] - Abolish Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Paul Hoisington/Joshua Lorence]] - [Vector, VA] - Environmental Federalism *[[Caroline Green/Elizabeth Green]] - [Vector, VA] - Abolish the ESA *[[Kelly Deibler/Jack Leetun]] - [Vector, VA] - 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Dan Pugh/Sarah Snyder]] - [Vector, VA] - Banning GMOs *[[Robert Koehnke /Kimberly Hou|Robert Koehnke /]] Carolyn Koehnke - [NVCC, VA] - Abolish Ethanol Susidies, *[[Antonio de la Pena/Olivia de la Pena]] - [NVCC, VA] - Abolish the ESA *[[Teresa Chick/?? Dobrowolski]] - [NVCC, VA] - ?? *[[Hedrick/Sileo|Brittannie Hedrick/Daniel Sileo]] - [Atlantic, VA] - Abolish CAFE Standards *[[Chamberlayne/Lane]] - [Atlantic, VA] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Jason Montgomery/Conor McBride]] – [Atlantic, VA] – Reform ESA, [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *Cerisano/Smith - Yucca Mountain *[[Leetun/Leetun]] - [SVCF, VA] - Reinstate Superfund Taxes *[[Brown/Sommers]] - [SVCF, VA] - Yucca Mountain *[[Guy/Wingard]] - [SVCF, VA] - ANWR Drilling. * Washington D.C. West Virginia Region 10 Connecticut *[[Steven Comery/Sean McElwee]] - [WWC, CT] - *[[Peter Fiore/Jeremiah Weekley]] - [WWC, CT] - *[[Ben Smith/Luke Smith]] - [WWC, CT] - Maine NOTE: There are no registered debate clubs in Maine. However, there is a speech club called The Maine Point, located in the town of Brunswick. - David Frye, Reg10n Massachusetts *[[Natasha Armstrong/Abagail Yu]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Jonathan Chambers/Jonathan Graham]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Gregg Coughlin/Nathan Wiebe]] - [TACT, MA] - *[[Brianna Drew/Tori Drew]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[David Frye/Kathryn Lind]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Laurel Hopkins/Dave Weix]] - [TACT, MA] - IPR/Louisiana Wetlands *[[Theresa Lewis/Liat Shapiro]] - [TACT, MA] - *[[Becky Maunder/Sarah Maunder]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Matthias White/Nathaniel White]] - [TACT, MA] - Free Market Alternative Energy/Louisiana Wetlands New Hampshire *[[Josh Andrew/Kelsey Newman]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Micah Edelblut/Hayley Hutchins]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Jonathan Edelblut/Matthew Melanson]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Katlin Howard/Macaela Shattack]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Emily Sheckler/Andrew Spencer]] - [SNOW, NH] - New Jersey *[[Zoe Beepat/Isabelle Kim]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Chet Cobb/Chad Cobb]] - [Arete, NJ] - Federal Smoking Ban *[[Devin Creed/Andrew Min]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Shekinah Dhanie-Beepat/Isaac Kim]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Celeste Dube/Henry Hanse]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Schuyler Dugle/Kris Weber]] - [Manus Oratorum, NJ] - *[[Tabatha Felter/Jonathan Taylor]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Jeremy Jen/Stephanie Jen]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Callie Lloyd/Chris Lloyd]] - [Manus Oratorum, NJ] - *[[Andrew Yoon/Esther Yoon]] - [Manus Oratorum, NJ] - New York *[[Michael Bianchi/Calvin Ocheltree]] - [LOGOS, NY] - *[[Molly Gorman/Andrew Roberts]] - [NOMADS, NY] - Pennsylvania *[[Mary-Rebecca Miller/Matthew Miller]] - [APOLLOS, PA] - *[[Mike Weaver/Rich Weaver]] - [HOPE, PA] - Rhode Island *[[Drew Beck/Brady Shorey]] - [GCT, RI] - Vermont